The One With the Last Kiss
by Rachel.Geller71
Summary: The inseperable Ross and Rachel get back together only find this one more difficult than the last. Stress from work and a false engagement lead to certain disaster. Can they find the will to love through all of the obstacles?
1. Chapter 1: The Hallway

The One With the Last Kiss

Chapter 1: Hallway

The gang sat contentedly on the couch at Central Perk. Monica was nestled into Chandler's arm with his hand draping over her shoulder while Phoebe was strumming a tune on her guitar. Rachel chatted with Joey about her last date and Ross sat dejectedly, ordering a black coffee from Gunter who eyed Rach lustfully. Just a normal day of hanging out with friends.

"Uh, Ross, do you mind passing me a coaster?" Monica asked. Ross startled but passed his sister a stack of cheap foam coasters. She smiled a thank you and turned back to her fiancée who was, naturally, cracking a joke.

"Then he reached over and grabbed my hand," Rachel boasted eagerly, "and drew me in for a kiss. God, Joshua is so amazing!" Ross, not wanting to hear anymore of this, excused himself to go to the restroom.

He stopped in the hallway that led to the bathrooms and sat down on a worn leather loveseat.

"Why?" He wondered aloud, his head sinking into his awaiting hands. "Stupid… Stupid Joshua."

Rachel, eating her donut, heard Ross' muttering. She told Joey that she needed to wash her hands and headed into the small hallway that her best friend sat in.

Ross heard her coming, but took no notice of it until he felt her warm hand on his shoulder. It slid down his arm and onto his leg where she patted him comfortably.

"Ross, are you okay?" She asked with a mental kick. Was he okay? Obviously not. It was hard for her to see him as such a wreck.

"Yes, Rachel, I'm fine," he lied, wiping his slightly red eyes. The reason for his depression sitting next to him really didn't help. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Trailing down to her nose, which was flawless long before the surgery, and then down to her soft lips that he missed so much. Sighing, the reminiscence broke.

Rachel felt a bit uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her. Shifting uneasily, she now gazed at him just as intently. His soft, loving brown eyes, his prominent nose, and his lips that she too missed. Blinking rapidly, she finally came to the horrid realization that she wasn't over him.

"Ross… Is this because of me?"

"What do you think?" His answer was short and embarrassed.

Rachel bashfully let her eyes graze the tile. Her vision gradually climbed Ross' legs and rested on his face once again.

"Ross, you can't love me only when you're single. It's not fair," she justified.

"Rachel, do you think it didn't hurt me to see you with Josh every day? Even when I was with Emily? This isn't just some crush, okay?" Ross was nearly fuming. Did she really think that he only loved her when he was alone?

"Well, you're in no place to talk! I _hate _that you always tell me this when I'm in a relationship. You- you ruiner!"

That hurt. But, he supposed, she wasn't too far off. "You did this with Julie! It's my turn!" He retaliated.

Now Rachel was crying. Her head hung sadly as she wept.

Ross took her hand and lifted her head up gently.

"Shhh, Rach, don't cry. C'mere," Ross whispered as he helped her stand. Once she was up, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms locked around his neck. It had been a while since they hugged like this.

Ross wasn't going to bring it up, but he wondered if this was the start of something more. Rachel, coincidentally, asked herself the same thing as they embraced. Neither spoke, but both new that they were done with the break. It was only a matter of voicing it, now.


	2. Chapter 2: Do You?

Chapter 2: Do You?

Ross slowly separated her and drew his lips together tightly, white now rimming his flesh. His left hand hung tensely at his side, balled up in a fist with even more white around his knuckles.

"Ross… What are we doing? We- we can't do this- what about Josh?" Rachel whispered with concern. Of course she loved Ross. They had history together. But he had hurt her. Could Rachel ever trust him again?

"Forget about Josh, Rach, We're-we're meant to be together. Lobsters, remember? I can't live without you anymore."

"I don't know if I can do this again Ross. You hurt me- I mean, you were the one person that I thought would nev-"

"Never, ever hurt you. Ever. Rachel, I got it. You have no idea how much I want to take that back. I am _so _sorry just give me one more chance. I haven't let you go in my heart since I was 15. I think I deserve it, don't you?"

"Do you really…..?" There was a long reluctance before she finished. "Kiss me, Ross."

He stepped forward and pressed her closer to him, holding onto her petite little spine. Her hands, instinctively, grasped his shoulders. Rachel was the first to pull away.

"Don't blow it this time," she pleaded emotionally. Ross just shook his head and gave her a relieved smile.

The two made their way out into the open where their friends sat. Ross wondered if the four heard their argument, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Hey guys, I uh, have an announcement to make. Rachel and I are back together," Ross said, watching Rachel carefully, who was parallel to him and sitting criss-cross on the floor next to the couch.

Joey and Chandler wore congratulatory smiles while Monica eyed her brother dumbfounded.

"What about Joshua?" Monica growled roughly. She was tired of the love triangles that had gone on between these two.

"Well, I guess I'll have to call Josh and tell him that we're over," Rachel responded, suddenly not as ecstatic.

Chandler grasped Monica more firmly as a gentle way to shut her up. Taking the hint, her mouth closed. Joey was the only one that still looked confused.

"Did you guys do it in the bathrooms?" Joey wondered, suddenly very intrigued. Though he was a ladies' man, he had never done it in a public restroom.

Ross stared at him in shock. "Joey! What makes you think that? We are civil people, not dirty little- farm birds!"

Joey gasped. "Leave them alone. They did _nothing _to get involved in this!" Defensively, he crossed his arms. The squeak from his new suede leather jacket ruined the moment.

"Anyway," Ross began, "I'm getting another coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"I'll have a raspberry scone," Phoebe chimed, suddenly looking up. Her guitar was resting on her lap.

"2 coffees, please," his sister asked.

"Can I hav-" Joey began, but was interrupted by Ross.

"Calm down, I was just being polite." He said before getting up and arriving at Gunter's workstation.

"You don't deserve her," Gunter spat as he handed Ross his order. Gunter was in love with Rachel too. Everybody was at one time.

Despite his earlier comment, Ross arrived with a raspberry scone, two coffees, a latte for Joey, and an English muffin for Rachel.

"Here you go," he handed everyone their order, though he got Chandler's and Joey's mixed up. He looked at Phoebe, Monica, Joey, then at Rachel. She looked at him in a way that he didn't recall her ever doing before. It was a look that said "I want to trust you, really. Please don't give me another reason not to."


	3. Chapter 3: Eye Shadow

Chapter 3: Eye Shadow

Ross and Rachel were at the apartment. The cupboards, courtesy of Monica, were completely organized. Now it was only a matter of deciding what to cook.

"How about chicken alfredo?" Rachel suggested, sifting through the dozens of dry foods. The alfredo was one of the only perishables.

"You know Rach, we could just go out to eat. I could take you somewhere nice," Ross offered. He had recently gotten a bonus and wouldn't mind spending some on the most important woman in his life.

"Uhm, sure. Where do you want to go?" She asked, a bit hurt that he didn't want her chicken alfredo, but she never claimed to be the best cook. Actually, the first time that she ever made coffee was a few years ago. Sure she had improved, but Monica passed with flying colors.

"I want to take you out. Like, a first date even though we've already been married," he joked.

"Alessandro's? Your sister would hook us up with a good deal," Monica worked at the restaurant. Head chef, actually.

"Rach, maybe we could go somewhere without Monica? She usually does something embarrassing on the dates that she goes on. I really don't want her messing up ours."

"Sure," she began, "okay, what about Iridium? That place is pretty good." Iridium was Monica's first occupation where she cooked, and she was a very underpaid chef.

"Sounds great. I'm going to get in the shower. If you want you can take one at Chandler's, or if not just get ready… Wear something nice," he said with a falsely seductive wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes but muttered a laugh. She had already taken a shower, so she went in her closet to get a dress.

The one that she chose was a low rising black that went down to her knees. She wore 2 inch black heels and a necklace with a turquoise pendant. Hopefully Ross would like it.

After waiting about 10 minutes, Ross came out of the bathroom. His face was neatly shaved and he had aftershave on. He was wearing expensive cologne and a tuxedo that seemed new.

"Wow, Rachel. You look beautiful." That was definitely the truth. He couldn't recall the last time that she'd dazzled him like that.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself, Wet head." Ross smiled and walked closer to her, finally bending down for a kiss.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the table. Apparently you have to reserve two seats on a Saturday night," he ranted. Rachel stood in front of him with her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Don't they know that you're best friends with Joey Tribianni, the actor?"

"Damn. I knew I forgot to tell them something!"

"Well, I hope you remembered to tell them that I'll be tagging along."

"No chance of forgetting that, sorry."

Rachel grabbed her purse and Ross tucked his wallet in. He had finally gotten what he'd wanted; he's finally gotten a second chance with the most beautiful woman in the world. She locked her elbow around his after he locked the door. Tonight would be the night that he would make things right between them. After dinner, he hoped he would finally have a family.

"Uh- Rach? You've got a little eye shadow on your cheek," he warned. "I'll get it." He brushed the mark of purple off and let her face rest in his hand. "Love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Not Him

Chapter 4: Not Him

After being seated by a woman named Maya, Ross and Rachel began to sift through the menu.

"Well, this looks good. 'Crab with a side of salmon'." Rachel read. She didn't expect Ross to agree at all- he hated crab.

"That sounds great honey. I was thinking about the 'Catfish'. It's served with a side of crab… You could have that," he offered. Rachel giggled at his hatred for good food.

"Sure."

They ordered and, in no time at all, were finished with their food.

"Do you want dessert?" He asked, now looking at the menu again. Everything was just so enticing. Besides the crab cake.

"Uh, sure," she said with a smile. Ross ordered chocolate cake for them and handed her a fork. The began eating, when Rachel's fork hit something hard.

She grabbed a chocolate colored square and opened it up. A beautiful ring. It was a silver band with a rather large diamond. She was stunned. Was he actually proposing?

"Oh- oh my god," she whispered. "Okay, Ross. Yes." Ross looked just as stunned as she did. Did Rachel just say yes to getting married? But he didn't put the ring there… What was going on?

The silence was broken as a man with a white tuxedo walked up.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but the waitress seemed to have given you the wrong cake. That was the ring for my girlfriend," he explained, flashing a winning smile. Oh god. Not him. The man with the ring was Mark.

They gave the ring back to him and they shared an uneasy glance.

'Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I said yes to a proposal that wasn't even mine!' Rachel thought to herself. Sometimes what she did was absolutely intolerable. Ross felt it was rather cliché, however. For some reason he had chosen that day to bestow every ounce of his trust into her, and as Fate would have it, they would need it. But Ross was not going to let her go. Not now, not ever.

"Cake's good," Ross chimed, pleading for small talk. The excited chatter of the couples that surrounded them seemed surreal as he lay trapped in his own darkness. His worst nightmare had, astonishingly, come true.

Rachel gave him a pathetic nod and shut her eyes with an exasperated sigh. Mark sure did like to mess things up a lot. As she thought about that, Maya pranced up. She and Ross conversed politely, and he slipped her a few dollars. A tip, presumably. As she walked off, Rachel recovered from her funk. The candles were ablaze in Ross' sweet brown eyes, and she could vaguely see herself in them.

"Ross, I'm so sor-"

"Shhh… Don't talk, Rach. Only listen." As if on cue, a familiar beat radiated throughout the room. Ross was definitely the one. He remembered their song even after all of this time.

_See the stone set in your eyes,_

_See the thorn twist in your side._

_I wait for you._

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate,_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait._

_I wait without you._

_With or without youWith or without youThrough the storm we reach the shoreYou give it all but I want moreAnd I'm waiting for youWith or without youWith or without youI can't liveWith or without youAnd you give yourself awayAnd you give yourself awayAnd you giveAnd you giveAnd you give yourself awayMy hands are tiedMy body bruised, she's got me withNothing to win andNothing left to loseAnd you give yourself awayAnd you give yourself awayAnd you giveAnd you giveAnd you give yourself awayWith or without youWith or without youI can't liveWith or without youWith or without youWith or without youI can't liveWith or without youWith or without you_

Rachel's eyes began to water as the song ended. "Ross… You- you shouldn't have."

Her sentence was cut off by Ross suddenly standing up and skirting around the table. His lips, within seconds, were molding to hers in a very assertive way.

"Don't leave me ever, ever again," he whispered. Although it was unnecessary- he would never make the mistake of letting her leave again.


	5. Chapter 5: Belonging

_Chapter 5: Protected_

Dinner had definitely been a rather relaxing evening, despite the false proposal. Rachel had made Ross the happiest man in the world, and it was almost vice-versa. But not quite, for Ross loved Rachel with _all _of his heart, while Rachel had a spot for Mark. It wasn't that she wanted to; things always managed to stay with her after leaving.

Ross stood at the outside of Iridium and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent of love. It was, of course, hinted by a hideous stench of gassy fumes. Ah, New York. The city of dreams, betrayal, and love. But the only thing that fit all of the categories better were Rachel.

"Hey Ross? Do you think we could walk home?" She asked timidly. Ross reluctantly agreed, taking her by the hand. The night itself was rather chilly so he gave Rachel his coat. He already had a heavy jacket, so he would be okay.

"Thanks," Rachel put on the coat with a shiver. She nested herself further into Ross, and his hand let go to be wrapped around her waist with his hand partially in her pocket. She looked over and smiled at him with her eyes as beautiful as anything Ross had ever seen. She was back in his arms though, and that was all that mattered.

Hey arrived at the building and, instead of going to Joey's, she followed Ross into his apartment. He grinned when he noticed that Rachel was right behind him, but said nothing.

After locking the door, Ross looked at her on his couch. So gorgeous, and where she belonged. If Chandler were there, he'd probably say "Could this BE any more perfect?" The answer was no, it couldn't.

"Champagne?" Ross offered, pouring himself a glass. Rachel agreed readily. He handed her a glass. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that the glass had her named engraved in it. The anniversary present that she never got.

"Oh, Ross. It's beautiful," she whispered incredulously.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Rachel loved his cheesy romantic sayings. She kissed him, setting the cup down gently on the table.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

Reuniting a couple was a great thing, but the were more than that. They were lobsters. A family. Anyone that said that true love didn't exist had obviously never heard of their story. Because despite all of the skeptics, it definitely did


End file.
